Ticking Away
by people-alwayz-leave
Summary: The few. The proud. The transgenics. More like the few, the ashamed, the freaks. Would he be able to save her from her worst enemy yet? Herself.
1. Ticking Away

**Title: **Ticking Away  
**Author: **people-alwayz-leave  
**Rating: **T (to be safe)  
**Pairings: **Max/Ben, Max/Alec (not what you think)  
**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything to do with Dark Angel, which would explain why it ended in the second season and Alec and Max weren't ever officially together LOL.

**SO HERE IT IS, AND HERE GOES**

**CHAPTER ONE: TICKING AWAY**

The clock was ticking, siginaling the moments passing away. All she could do was sit there, her mind screaming at her to run, to get away. Acid tears stung her soft features, leaving a red trail down her face as she wept over this mistake. She bent down to look into those hazel eyes one last time before she pulled his eyelids shut, her small frame being wracked with sobs. She pleaded for forgiveness, knowing it wouldn't come from his lips ever again. She stood, laying him down gently and she did the only thing she knew how- she ran.

She blurred through the woods surrounding Manticore as they had when they were children. She shok her head, trying to clear those thoughts and focus on getting out of here alive. Instanly, her mind drifted back to Ben and she knew it was something she would always have to live with. But she kept going. And she couldn't help but think she would be running for the rest of her life. Not just from Manticore, not just from her past. From herself.

She didn't notice the tears that continued their path down her cheek until they slid into her leather jacket, burning their way down her neck. They landed on the chain he had given her just before he whispered those traitorous words that were still echoing through her head: "I love you, Maxie. Thank you..." With that he had trailed off, his eyes going blank, devoid of all the joy and laughter she had loved. He was gone. More tears streaked their way down her face as she realized her train of thought might never jump the track that it's on right now.

She got on her bike and cranked it up, and she was out of there. As she sped throughout the Seattle streets, she again let her mind wander back to those damn woods. She would never forget. Her photographic memory would see to that. That she would remember every detail. But there was one thing that was forever burned into her sould. His eyes.

She wound up in front of Logan's apartment building, but she felt something wasn't right. She started to go upstairs the "normal" way, but thought better of it. She'd just take the roof. She got in in record time, and blamed her current emotional state. You'd think hysteria would slow her down, but no. Apparently, it sped her up. She laughed bitterly and humorlessly to herself. Ever the soldier.

The few.

The proud.

The transgenics.

More like the few, the ashamed, the freaks.

She took a deep breath and moved into Logan's apartment when she heard a crash. Then suddenly, everything was quiet except for the clock ticking on the wall next to her.

**A/N: SO WHAT DO YOU THINK? REVIEW, AND LET ME KNOW!**


	2. The Rush

**Title: **Ticking Away  
**Author: **people-alwayz-leave  
**Rating: **T (to be safe)  
**Pairings: **Max/Ben, Max/Alec (not what you think)  
**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything to do with Dark Angel, which would explain why it ended in the second season and Alec and Max weren't ever officially together LOL.

**SO HERE IT IS, AND HERE GOES**

**CHAPTER TWO: THE RUSH**

The clock was ticking, siginaling the moments passing away. All she could do was stand there, her mind screaming at her to run, to get away. Acid tears stung her soft features, leaving a blood red trail down her face as she wept. She bent down to look into those brown eyes for what seemed to be the last time before she kissed his lips gently, her small frame being wracked with sobs. She pleaded for forgiveness, hoping it would come. She stood and turned, and did the only thing she knew how. She ran. And tried to forget the way his voice sounded as he called out her name.

She got to her bike and cranked it, past ready to go home. Maybe O.C. would be able to help her calm down. The tears, and the love, that had blinded her were now gone, all traces with it. Save the red trails running down her face. She left her helmet off, needing to feel the rush that it always brought. The rush that just might make her forget. She sped off into the night, leaving Logan behind as he watched her from the penthouse window pleading with her silently to come back, knowing full well that she wouldn't. This was not part of the plan.

She drove deeper and deeper through the streets of decay that was Seattle and closer to her home. Home. That was such a foreign word to her. But this _was_ her home. Wasn't it? She never felt safe here. In fact, the only place she felt safe was... _"The high place."_ Ben's voice echoed throughout her head, mocking her. Once again, tears threatened to spill over as she made her way to her safe haven.

She pulled up, cloaked by darkness and made her way up the stairs slowly, not taking any short cuts, wanting to remember this feeling of dread in her stomach, her mind screaming at her to stop, turn around and go to her apartment, but Ben's voice was egging her on. She got to the top, her body once again being wracked with sobs. _"Just let go, Maxie. Just let it all go."_ She blinked, hesitating, then she did something odd for her. She screamed. She screamed as long as she could, as loud as she could, the tears streaming full force now.

Finally she collapsed, clutching the necklace for dear life, like somehow it would save her. But she knew, nothing could save her.

**A/N: SO WHAT DO YOU THINK? REVIEW, AND LET ME KNOW!**


	3. Take That Mask and Shove It

**Title: **Ticking Away  
**Author: **people-alwayz-leave  
**Rating: **T (to be safe)  
**Pairings: **Max/Ben, Max/Alec (not what you think)  
**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything to do with Dark Angel, which would explain why it ended in the second season and Alec and Max weren't ever officially together LOL.

**SO HERE IT IS, AND HERE GOES**

**CHAPTER THREE: TAKE THAT MASK AND SHOVE IT**

The clock on the table was ticking, siginaling the moments passing away. Her eyes immideately snapped open, her senses on full alert. Where the hell was she? And where the hell was her baby? She felt a presence beside her and turned on it quickly. "Max, it's me." He held up his hands defensively, as a means of peace. She sat up and started gathering all of her things.

"I have something to show you."

"Not interested, Logan."

"Oh, I think you will be." Was all he said as he moved in front of her.

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, then she nodded. "Come on." He led her into the living room where a man was sitting. Ther was something so familiar about him. "Max." The man knew her name? "Yeah?" Her tone was weary, her eyes guarded. "You can take that mask and shove it." She was momentarilly confused. "Oh come on little sister, Manticore masks don't fool me anymore than they fool you." Her eyes snapped up to his face. "Zack?!" Her smiled at her, tipping his head in acknowledgement. The tears filled her eyes again as she embraced him. She needed to tell him about Ben. But she just couldn't. Not just yet. She just wanted to be happy for a little while.

**A/N: SORRY IT'S SO SHORT... I JUST FELT LIKE THIS WAS THE BEST PLACE TO END IT AND START WITH THE NEW CHAP**


	4. Brother Bear

**Title: **Ticking Away  
**Author: **people-alwayz-leave  
**Rating: **T (to be safe)  
**Pairings: **Max/Ben, Max/Alec (not what you think)  
**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything to do with Dark Angel, which would explain why it ended in the second season and Alec and Max weren't ever officially together LOL.

**SO HERE IT IS, AND HERE GOES**

**CHAPTER FOUR: BROTHER BEAR**

The clock by the door was ticking, siginaling the moments passing away. She got up off of the couch and put her fist through it. The ticking was driving her crazy. Or maybe she was driving herself crazy.

She rubbed her eyes sleepily and headed back towards the couch. O.C. hadn't been home when she and Zack had gotten there, and she was eternally happy for his company. She laid back down and was almost asleep when the tremors started. SHe was shaking uncontrollably within seconds. _Something's wrong. It isn't supposed to happen this fast._ She mentally screamed at Ben to shut the hell up! She knew that!

Zack appeared next to her with a glass of milk she had no clue where cam from, but she gulped it down greedilly all the same. Within minutes, they stopped. "It's never happened so fast before." He nodded and checked her pulse. She closed her eyes and breathed in deep breaths before she continued to let him check her over. When he was convinced that she was fine, he instructed her to lay down. He covered her up and moved into another part of the apartment to do something.

They had sat up late the previous night reminiscing about Manticore and their so called childhood days. Amazingly enough, they had managed to leave Ben out of all of it. How she did not know but she knew by now to doubt that it was mere coniscidence. Manticore had taught them never to trust anyone, except their units. And even then, to be wary. But Zack was her Commanding Officer. How could she not trust him? He had saved her all those years ago. Hadn't he? _"No Maxie. You saved yourself."_ His voice... She sighed and rolled over, once again attempting sleep.

When she woke up again, there was soup and a cola on her nightstand. She smiled softly and started to reach for them when she heard Cindy's voice. "She never told me she had a brother." Zack never hesitated. "We're not blood relatives. We grew up together." Max could just imagine her face. "And you just suddenly lost touch?" Her voice was skeptical. "When we both moved away." Now, she could picture Cindy's face contorted in disbelief. "At the same time?" She heard Zack pause then. "On the same night, at the exact time." Max nodded, despite them not being able to see her. They had broken out of Manticore together. She would have to thank him later for not lying to Cindy. She didn't want any more lies than there already were between them.

"Huh." She heard Cindy moving towards her and slid further into bed. She smiled at her and patted the spot next to her on the bed. Cindy sat down and shot her a look. Max took a deep breath. "Me and Logan..." She trailed off. Broke up wasn't the right word. They were never together. Cindy nodded, wrapping her arm around Max for support. "You'll find somebody better for ya than that fool, boo." Max shrugged and nodded. "And brotha bear in there?" Again Max shrugged.

"Zack. We grew up togehter." Cindy nodded, accepting what she thought to be a lie. "You in some sorta trouble, boo?" Max shook her head. "He's just visitin'." She nodded again and the two girls at the best soup they had ever had.

**A/N: IT WAS A LITTLE LONGER THIS TIME... UPDATE WILL BE UP SOON.**


	5. 5

Want to know what I've been up to lately? Trying my hand at something of my own. Want to check it out? Check out my profile on the sister site fiction

Here's the link to the new story: .com/s/2815187/1

Check out Webook, a new way to read and rate original ideas and keep a look out for mine! J

Keep R&Ring and more updates will be up soon!

Thanks!

~P.


End file.
